The Royal Clique
by poptart pill popper
Summary: massie and TPC are in eight grade and another AH-mazing clique has taken their place in seventh grade called "royal" which is lead by the equally brutal and beautiful tween Gwen. Fame,crushing and drama! please review!
1. introduction

The New Pretty Commitee

Massie, and TPC are in eight grade now living it up and ruling the social scene with the help of the secret room at OCD. Thanks to Massie's blessing, a new clique has been born into seventh grade called "Royal" which is run by a stylish,slender,gorgeous,come-back queen named who has everything massie had and maybe more. the Royal crew are ruling seventh grade without any problems...for now...

The Royal Clique

Gwen:the blond haired blue eyed golden girl leading the Royal clique with ease. her dads a lawyer and her moms a dermatologist which in turn makes Gwen rich, powerful, beautiful and flawless, of course beauty can also be a curse, especially when the 8th grade PC member Alicia's boyfriend starts to crush on her with flowers candy and polos? Do i smell a spicy ralph lauren scent or is that just me?

Cheron: Shes the kick butt gossip queen with dark auburn hair chocolaty eyes and a AH-MAZING lazored white smile. but her red bob and perfect features wont catch the guy of her dreams especially sense hes a famous rock-star. when her mom's A-list magazine "the look" interveiws him as the greatest rock sensation sense the rolling stones, will the fact shes only a fan stop her from getting to know him? Not likely!

Theresa: The brunette with the green eyes and HUGE wardrobe has a serious shot at becoming famous due to the fact that her older sister is a movie star,her mom is a famous chef with her own show, her dad owns a incredible cosmetics line which she models for him AND the fact that she's currently writing a book. seems pretty good right? not if her friends can get jealous of her and cherons crush is crushing on her!

Lucille: Shes got good comebacks tons of friends and a secret admirer. but this raven haired grey eyed beauty has one set back her parents are having a law fight for their only child, her. this twisty turny ride of emotions is driving her up the wall which could lead to dramatic diets cutting herself and thoughts of suicide because she thinks its her fault their apart. when she needs her friends the most their too caught up in the drama of fame and boys. What will happen?


	2. Chapter 1

Gwen strummed her fingers on the hard wooden desk.

"and so if we all learn to recycle the plastic in our daily trash imput we have enough plastic to-"

gwen zoned out of the constant drawling her tree hugger biology teacher produced every class. she peaked at her En-v phone for a text

cheron: bla i hate my SS teacher shes such a female dog!

gwen:ah-greed

cheron:r we set for ur house after skewl 2day?

gwen:yeah milan is probably prepping the pina colada's i asked for

cheron:yummers she makes ah-mazing mocktails

gwen: i no right

cheron:yeah i g2g miss female dog is coming over to me xoxo

gwen snapped her phone shut and sat up a little straighter glancing at the clock. 2:45 fifteen more minutes till outfit selection. she was totally clueless which really wasn't that alpha like so she had to think of some sort of outline of what she should wear to massie blocks party so she would be ready to be a model for The Royal Clique.

_Teen Vogue dresses, all of us_

she wrote on a peice of stationary paper and looked at her cell again

lucille: the rents were fighting yesterday im scared

gwen:don't be, my parents always fight

lucille:not like mine did, they were screaming

gwen:wanna sleep over at my place 2nite?

lucille:sure

gwen:kewl we can figure out our outfits, im at a total loss

lucille:we'll do that after school today

gwen:right

lucille:look at the clock

gwen looked up at the digital clock hanging on the wall right as it started to ring

gwen:nicely done, c u soon

lucille:k

gwen stood gathered her things and headed out the door avoiding the homwork sheet the teacher was passing out. she practicly flew down the hallway passing Theresa giving a b-list fangirl miranda a autograph on the b-lists book "thank you thank you thank i love your work thank you!" the fangirl gushed. gwen linked arms with Tes and dropped her off at her locker to speed up the process of breaking off from the LBR wanna-be while gwen went to her own locker a few down from Theresa's. she froofed her romantic loose golden locks, swipped on a layer of shiney glossip girl fried ice cream, messed with her bubble skirt to make it perfect, and picked up her new stella mcartney lesportsac bunny backpack she totally Ah-dored! Cheron appeared behind her "you ready?" she grabbed a comb and stroked through her stylish auburn bob.

"are you?" Gwen retorted with a giggled, took the comb from cheron in a playful way and slammed her locker shut. The two headed for the new spinning entrance and exit doors of OCD to meet up with lucille and Theresa who was again signing a autograph. Lucille's eyes looked red and puffy obviously because she had been recently crying

"ehmygawd Lucille are you okay?" Gwen wrapped her raven haired girlfriend in a bear hug to make her feel better no matter what the problem was.

"yeah im okay i just scraped my wrist when i passed the edge of a locker and it really hurts" Lucille showed gwen the reddish, deep, slightly bloody scratch on her wrist and winced in pain.

"I'll have Milan wrap it when we get to my house okay?" Gwen patted her shoulder and looked into her eyes concerned

"okay" lucille sucked in a breath and smiled weakly just as Tes capped her favorite Mont Blanc pen she used for signatures and thanked yet another fan for supporting her "are we ready to go?" cheron asked the crew

"yeah we're ready" Gwen lead them out into the front lawn of the massive school and saw Massie and The Pretty Comittee getting into the famous range rover.

_should i go talk to her? should i not? if i do will she make fun of me? what will The Royal Clique think? if i do will she stop liking me? what if she doesn't like my skirt? what if she starts a rumor about me 'cause she dosen't want me around? _several questions flooded her mind as she decided on whether or not she was going to approach Massie because they WERE both alphas...right?

"hey is that Massie?" Cheron said clearly enough for the intire clique and a few others to hear.

"oh my god i love what shes wearing!" Tes squealed. it was a outfit straight from the pages of Teen Vogue.

"lets go say hi" Gwen said finally

"awesome, i totally love The Pretty Comittee" Lucille agreed

they marched over right before Massie was aobut to close the car door

"Hey Massie" Gwen said casually "whats up?"

Massies flirty chocolate brown, amber highlighted, razor layored and side-bangged head looked up "oh! Hi Gwen, nothing much you know, how about you?" she offered a welcoming smile which from what gwen had heard, did not come along that ofton.

"same here" gwen shrugged a little nervously

Massie let the car door swing open which gave the intire Royal Clique a veiw of TPC. The oh so red-headed Dylan Marvil daughter of famous Merri-lee Marvil who hosted the popular morning show The Daily Grind, was pinching the non-existant layer of flab on her stomach and showing it to Claire the blue eyed sweet smiling Dial L for Loser star who shook her head and laughed playfully with Dylan. Kirsten captain of the OCD sirens was rolling her eyes and giggling with Claire, then making a point to rub her tummy and pat Dylans Tes could hear her saying "Dyl honestly, me and you are the exact same size, relax yourself". Alicia the OCD announcer and spanish beauty gave a warm ,almost hard to look directly at because of how vibrant it was, smile equally sincere and welcoming as Massie's.

"did you need anything?" M asked about to shut the door due to cold air

"not really just wanted to RSVP to your party, this saturday right?" Gwen tried hard to not act totally pyched that Massie was talking to her like a best friend.

"thats right" M said grinning"this saturday three days away, i better see you there" she paused to swipe on so carmel apple gloss.

"is that glossip girl?" Gwen asked tilting her head side-ways somewhat like a puppy and reached for the tube of fried ice cream in her back pocket in case it was

"yeah i love that stuff, this is my favorite flavor" massie showed her the carmel apple.

"i like the friend ice cream one from, today have you tried it yet?" she handed her the tube she had gotton from her bunny backpack.

Massie inhaled the creamy smell deeply and showed it to the rest of TPC.

"ehmygawd shes so cute she's like a minni-me of you Mass, i totally heart it" Alicia drew a litte heart in the air with her pointer fingers.

"I know right? I am soooo dubbing minni--me's 'In' on my blog tonight" Massie handed the tube back to gwen who graciously took it and tucked it in her back pocket quickly to keep her hands free.

"Oh now i know who you are!" Claire said from farther back, she pointed at Theresa and announced to the rest of their crew "she's Theresa Winters, you know, the rising model"

Tes blushed deeply

"oh yeah i knew I had seen her somewhere before OMG can i have your autograph?" Kirsten gushed sweetly Dylan joined her with a pad of paper and claire had the same magazine Theresa was on the cover on at hand with a sharpie.

"you were interveiwed and everything right?" Massie smiled in aproval

"yeah i read the whole thing like fifteen times!" Alicia added

"actually...we have to go" Gwen interupted the girls squealing for a signature

"awwwwww" she heard claire groan from the back

"yeah ditto" Massie agreed and shut the car door, then window rolled down and stuck her head out "but you owe us autographs at my party, I'll be looking for you" she warned/joked "bye Gwen and the Royals, see you later" she waved and the car dove away.

"bye!" all of TRC sang back in unison.

authors note: hey guys, im poptart pill popper and that was the first chapter of The Royal Clique, brilliant right? anyway i just wantyed to say that i love reveiw and torching so flame away, i would also like to mention the fact that i love getting messages from my readers with their ideas which i will seriously take into consideration for the following chapters. pleeze write to me and i promise to write back, i swear on my very favorite liplicious flavor grape soda i will. the next chapter will be up soon so keep reading and writing:D

smiles go miles

poptart pill popper


	3. Chapter 2

authors note: if u havn't noticed by now, Theresa's nick name is Tes and i have the occasion to say peoples names are their first initial just a btw fyi :D

"lets go Joey" Gwen said to the family driver as she got into the spacious BMW with the rest of the clique. G opened the window and took in deep cleansing breaths when the car started to move, after her short meditation she looked back over at the crew, Theresa was sharing a magazine with Lucille and Cheron was feverishly to some one._bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz _Gwen's hip vibrated and she whpped out her En-v cell.

Cheron:txt meeting?

Gwen:Ah-greed

She tapped Lucille and Theresa "Text meeting, lets go!" Tes pulled her Side-kick and Lucille fished her voyager from her messanger bag.

Lucille:I'm here

Theresa: Same

Cheron:gr8 should we get started then?

Gwen:lets, Tes STOP HOGGING LIME LIGHT!

Theresa:WAT?!

Cheron:Shes right u r hogging lime light

Lucille: lighten up guys

Gwen:fine! but thats my warning alright?

Theresa: okay watev

Cheron: i got a new convo starter, i might get ex's

Gwen: extentions?

Lucille: duh

Theresa: lol

Cheron: yeah im a ltl tierd of the short look

Joe pulled into the circular driveway slowly and came to a final hault. TRC got out and stretched.

"lets go to my place" gwen led the crew to her new reinovated room.

"OH" cheron started

"MY" Lucille added

"GAWD!" Theresa finished as they jumped up and down in exciment when they saw her room.

a long, metallic, lit up run way stretched across her room, she had a new kingsized loft bed with a hang out corner with bean bags dark blue sheep skins that matched her duvet, a sound system and encense. she had a vanity next to her balcony and a ottomen, love seat and two recliners facing a plasma screen next to her private bathroom and massive walk in closet the size of a modern classroom. she had painted the ceiling midnight blue to match the duvet and the walls in her bathroom. Gwen kicked off her jimmy choose to sink her feet into the thick plush blue carpet and the three others copied.

"alright sooo let me see" she plugged her video nano into the sound system and turned up _Public Affair _by Ashlee Simpson "line up" she instructed going into alpha mode.

The Royal Clique stood tallest to shortest on the runway. Gwen held her ground firmly in front of them "okay so who has a outfit selected?" Gwen smiled when the hands infront of her shot up in the air. She was in control

**Saturday: **

**Block estate, **

**back yard Lunar Eclipse party **

**7:13**

Gwen slowly and elegantly stepped out of her limo with her yorkshire terrier, Eclaire in her arms. Theresa stepped next with her Maltese, Zoe at hand. Lucille and Cheron followed with puppies but instead, purses. The RC linked arms and worked their best model walks over to Massie at the entrace welcoming her guest. A huge eclisped moon hung over head held by silver practically invisible wires making it seem as if it was floating. "The Royal Clique!" Massie squealed happily hugging each girl and AH-doring each puppy. "Ehmygawd, they can play with Bean in the kennel i hand Landon set up do you wanna put him in there?"

"Sure we'd love to" she followed Massie to the cute kennel where Bean M's little black pug was running around playfully showing off for the on lookers, Theresa set down Zoe and "Awwwwwwed" at how the three little doggies had hit it off.

"okay so i need to kepp welcoming guests and stuff but you guys should go mingle and I'll catch up." Massie headed back to the entrance while TRC explored. A circlular roller rink with Black and White dressed helpers renting out skates, The pool was glimmering under the moonlight and looked magical and enchanting enough that a twilight fairy could appear from it at any moment. The tennis court had been turned into caged in dance floor with a DJ and a place to put your shoes so everyone was barefoot while gyrating, a decorated cabana with a "out of order" sign slapped on it was a obvious sign to Gwen and the clique that it was a secret meet place for the girls. farther back near pool was that picnic grounds, which was close to the food tables.

"what should we do first?" Gwen wondered

"flirt?"cheron offered

"I'm good with that" Theresa winked

"same" Lucille raised her hand a little and smiled.

"alright, lets go" they linked their arms again and migrated toward the pool where the majority of hot guys stood around drinking soda and talking.

"hey guys" Gwen called seductivly.

they turned.

a guy with copper colored hair on the track team mottored over excitedly like Eclair would when Gwen had a treat in her hand "HI!" he said "I'm Cole" he said smiling and flashing perfectly straight pearls. a few more guys followed "watsup?" a boy with stick straight carmel hair that matched Gwen's asked when he joined them.

"we were just talking about how these days guys at briarwood don't run nearly as much or as fast as they used to." Gwen started

"that is so not true" Cole interjected playfully

"prove it" Cheron knew what Gwen was trying for.by that point

"race each other" Lucille added. Cole perked up.

"for a chance to dance with us" Theresa finished with a wink.

By then, fifteen cute boys had come over to listen, they all seemed more then willing to race eachother for a chance to dance with the twightlight godesses.

"who ever wins first place" Gwen paused to toss her glossy perfectly conditioned loose romantic locks.

"gets to dance with me" Theresa finished.

G gave her a watch-youserf-Tes-or-i-will-so-kick-u-out-of-the-royal-clique but like a true professional, agreed.

"if your going to the race then line up over at that end of the picnic grounds" Gwen pointed to the far left of the yard and few of the boys took off to get there first while most of the others kept a casual pace with TRC. When they got there, the guys lined up and Cheron explained the rules "okay so anything goes, you have to run all the way across the yard, touch the roller rink wall and then come back. The 1st place winner dances with Theresa second, Gwen, Third me and fourth Lucille."

"on my signal" Tes took over. "on your mark" she looked at the guys shaking out kinks and stretching hamstrings "get set" they all went into racing stance except for a raven haired guy who was flirting with cheron. Tes winked and blew a kiss "GO!" she sang and practicly dove out of the way. Three guys were pushed into the pool behind them with a splash and the rest took off!


	4. authors note

Authors note Eh-ma-Gawd! i am sooooo sorry for not updating everyone! i feel terrible, but i will be posting a new chappy anyday now i am so sorry for making all of my readers wait, also i would like to note that I'm practically tapped of ideas so if someone would like to message or comment me a feew of their ideas, that would be Ah-mazing so anyway, just telling you that I'm back and will be putting up new things soon luv u guys keep reading!!


	5. Chapter 3

The splash was followed by the sound of feet beating down on the grass in a race to win The Royal Cliques attention. The boy in first was raven hair, the one who was shooting the breeze with Gwen seconds ago like he had every right and reason to flirt with the queen. he was followed by Cole and then blondy they all slapped the roller rink wall simultaneously and shot back toward the line where they started. Blond boy had made it to second and raven hair glanced over at Gwen and slowed down to be in second and bond in first. they passed the finish line and The Royal Clique whooped and hollered for them like it was the olympics and USA had just won the gold. the winners triuphantly jaunted over to the girls whilethe losers muttered to eachother and dispersed toward different places.

"Hey, im Josh" the sencond place winner stepped over to Gwen

"I'm Lionel" the blondy cocked a friendly eye at Theresa "and you are?"

"Theresa Winters" she smiled equally attracted to him as he was to her.

"Wasup, I'm Cole, but you already know that"

"another red-head!" cheron squealed excitedly "i love you already!but only as a friend" she said in a annoncing and final way "i truly love only one guy in this world and im waiting for him"

"shes a die hard fan of Teal Frey, the lead singer and guitarist of that one bad, whats it called?" Theresa explained and questioned

"Burnt Lightning." Cheron said "i love them too"

"right" cole sighed. you could see his disapointment He scratched the back of his head secretly, in his own guy way, flexing in front of her to impress.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" the fourth place brunette winner shot his hand in the air to catch Lucilles attention.

She laughed "you" she pointed

"woo-hoo" he took a moment of self glory to do a happy dance "im Tyler!" he was hopping up and down on the balls of his feet in a hyper-active-super-excited-way. It was surpising to see him move so fast and be so happy what with his hair tucked under a skull cap, a rugged yet cute hot-topic tee with a picture of a super mario poison mushroom on the front and gray, borderline black jeans. His skater shoes shuffleing around and hopping with him. He had to be a skater dude, a very cute skater dude with to die for green eyes.

"awesome" she smiled.

"JOSH?" a loud yet sweet voice rang out "JOSH! There you are!" the group turned to see the spanish beauty Alicia Riveras approaching a a leisure and casual pace.

"Hey sweetie" he said walking over to her so they entered back into the group together.

"Hi, everyone" Alicia had that insanly beautiful aurora emitting off her and toward the breathtaken seventh graders.

"are you a model?" Cheron said in Awe.

"i modeled in a winter Teen People spread once" she hooked arms with Josh smiling

"Oh! i know which one that is, santa's little hell-pers right?" Cheron offered

"thats the one" she smiled sweetly "I'm working on a contract with 'The look' right now"

"OMG my mom is editor and cheif of 'The Look' i can totally get you connected"

_Is there anybody out there_

_Who wakes up with a bitter taste_

_It's a king that we put up there_

_And he's a short way to fall from grace_

The Ah-mazing song "Top of the world" by All American Rejects started up and Tyler stopped jumping but looked even more excited (if that was possible)

"Holy shit! i love this song!" he snatched Lucilles hand and pulled her into the Tennis court dance floor.

"That was cute and crude at the same time" Theresa laughed

"WHOA! what is that smell!?" Gwen pinched her nose and fanned the air in front of her face "Does anyone else smell that or am i going crazy?" she gagged a little and looked to the others to see if thier expression was similar.

"Ehmagawd i smell it too, someone light a match ugh!" Theresa dry heaved and cheron joined their smelly circle of almost puking.

"its not that bad" Lionel shrugged and Cole agreed

"thats cause your guys!" Gwen laughed playfully but still refused to let herself breath through her nose.

"It's coming from you guys" Cheron said to Alicia and Josh as they sat there happily becasue they couldn't smell a thing. "Wrists!" she demanded

Alicia mantaining the innocent and bewildered lifted her palm face up toward Cheron and Josh copied becuase he had no idea what she had meant. Carefully, She smelled both upturned arms.

"thats it, your smells are mixing and its making a funk, you have to seperate" Cheron said decidedly like a doctor filling out a perscription for her patients.

"What?!" the innocense was gone from Alicia's voice, it was replaced with anger.

"Divide" a voice called in. It was Massie, rapidly approaching and ordering people and things around already.

Alicia looked hurt and reluctant, Josh on the other hand, stepped closer to Gwen.

"I came second in a race so we have to dance" he explained to his girlfriend who was now steaming

"Is that so?" she glared at G.

"hey, i didnt make him come in second" she held her hands out to show her innocences

"Deal with it okay?" Massie said "Shes just a seventh grader hes not gonna fall for her" she then whispered in her ear careful not to offend the seventh grade clique ruler. For whatever reason, Massie could bring herself to be mean or rude to the girl. She reminded her of herself in seventh grade and knew she could bring herself to dissing and challenging her like Skye Hamilton had done to Massie before. The only time she could be harsh was when she was presenting her the key, she had to think of some sort of clever, sneaky and difficult test for Gwen before she could have it, that was only fair.

"Lets dance" Josh took her hands while Lionel and Cole copied to be more eight grade like.

they all went out on the cande floor to meet up with Lucille who seemed to be having the time of her life with the ever out-going Tyler.

The night seemed too magical for words and both cliques loved it.

**Monday**

**Cheron's Limo**

**TRC inside**

"Gloss check girls" Gwen announced and the clique girls pressed there heads together to get there face in the shot of the camera that Gwen now had outstretched infront of herself "Three...two...one...say 'Burnt Lightning'" the girls threw on there best pouts and the digital snapped. Gwen was the only who could look at the pic and decide on who needed what.

"perfect, all of you" she said finally after spending a minute examining the picture closly and making the crew sweat with worry.

"Thank gawd" Theresa let out a breath.

"I seriously can't wait" Cheron sqealed excitedly.

"I know right, isn't it awesome that your mom is letting us interveiw Teal Frey for her magazine!" Lucille flipped through the channels of the limo's flat screen and drank a little red bull to keep up her energy.

"It's even more Awesome that our moms let us skip school to do it, everyone at OCD will be beyond jealeous of us" Theresa sipped a little virgin Pina Colada, she had never met Teal Frey, neither had the rest of the clique, but she knew she was in for something huge.


End file.
